A refrigerator is an appliance used to store food items at preset temperatures. A refrigerator appliance typically includes one or more temperature-controlled compartments into which food items may be placed to preserve the food items for later consumption. A refrigerator appliance also typically includes a plurality of shelves on which the food items may be arranged within the one or more temperature-controlled compartments. In some refrigerator appliances, the plurality of shelves may be adjustable (i.e., the shelves may each be removably mounted in a plurality of shelf mounting positions). Some or all of the plurality of shelves may also carry one or more lighting devices for illuminating food items placed in the one or more temperature-controlled compartments.